everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Geek Charming
Plot She's the royalest of royals. He's a movie making geek. Could romance be in their future? Chapter one Apple was a little bit upset. Daring, the hextbook Prince, the one she knew for sure would be her destined prince, wasn't. Of course, there were a lot of other princes at the school, but still, Apple had no idea which one would be her next prince. And based on her past experience, it was best not to guess. Oh well. It was time for breakfast and Apple needed to shake off her sadness and put her Fairest Face forward. It would not do for others to see the Fairest of them all in such a sad state. She headed for the table of princesses when Humphrey Dumpty turned around and splashed his tray all over her white jacket. "I'm sorry!" He said quickly. Apple looked down at her now ruined jacket then back up at Humphrey. "Accidents happen." She said sweetly, leaving to go change. Humphrey headed over to what Duchess referred to as the "table of the Geeks." "What was that about?" Hopper asked him. "What do you mean?" Humphrey asked. "Hello! Is anyone in there? You just food splattered the fairest of them all!" Ginger reminded him. "It was an accident. I was trying to think of what to do for the Fairy Film Festival and I wasn't paying attention." Ginger and Hopper nodded. Their hextra credit Fairy Film class had received the assignments for the festival yesterday. They had three weeks to make a documentary. "What're you doing your's on?" Humphrey asked Hopper. "I..uh..uh!" Poof! Hopper was a frog. "I would like to do mine on the beauty that is Briar but I won't be able to ask her without turning into a frog." The poetic Hopper admitted. "What about you Ginger?" Humphrey turned to one of the few girl geeks. "Something about baking, definately. You?" Ginger asked. Humphrey shrugged. Normally he was a good student in the Fairy Film class, but this documentary business had him stumped. He needed to do one no one had ever seen before. But what? Chapter two Humphrey headed to Fairy Film Class. He still had no clue what to do the documentary on and he did not want to disappoint his teacher. Ginger gave him a sympathetic glance as she sat down in front of him. "Now, you all know about the Fairy Film Festival. I will be going up to each of you indiviually and asking what your topic will be so I can tell you whether or not you're topic will be allowed." Their teacher, Madame Mother Goose, clucked as she walked around the room. Humphrey tensed. Right now his teacher was talking to Ginger, who was only two seats away from him. As she had hoped, Ginger would be doing a documentary on baking, on Not-So-Little Jack Horner, to be precise. Finally it was his turn. "Ah, Humphrey Dumpty, can you tel me your topic?" Mother Goose asked. Humphrey fiddled with his glasses and gulped. "I don't have one." He whispered. Mother Goose shook her head. "I expected more from you Humphrey, you're my best student." She scolded. Humphrey's smooth white cheeks began to color. She wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know. "You know the deadline. Maybe you could do one on someone you admire, as Ginger is doing. And remember to relax! Humphrey you always take things way to seriously. I want you to have fun." She moved on. Humphrey tried to concentrate on someone he admired, but all he could think of was how nice Apple had been after he had food splattered her. Maybe. would it be too cliche to do one on her? Of course, he would need her permission, but he thought he could make a supposed cliche documentary into something no one had ever seen before. Apple walked out of Princessology and was surprised to have Humphrey meet her. "Hey Apple, I need you to help me out. I mean, if you don't mind." He babbled. "Of course I don't mind." She smiled sweetly. "Well, I need to shoot a documentary for my Fairy Film Class, and I was wondering, can I do it about you? I'll just follow you around and shoot at random times so I can get the real you." He blurted. "I wouldn't mind. You've helped me often enough." Apple said. "Good." Humphrey smiled relieved. Then Jillian Beanstalk past by. He stared after her. Apple caught sight of this and laughed. "I think I can also help you get together with Jillian too." She smiled. "I don't have a crush on Jillian." Humphrey protested. "If you don't want to admit it, it's okay, but I still want to help you." Apple smiled. "Okay, maybe I do." Humphrey admitted. Chapter three The next day, Humphrey got to work. At first, it was boring. Not that Apple was boring, just that she always did the same things. She was very sweet and loved to help others. How was he going to make a non cliche documentary on that? "Well, I got enough footage for today." Humphrey lied to her. "Oh, okay." Apple smiled. Humphrey headed over to the Film Club. "Oh good. You made it." There was no mistaking the sarcasm in Ginger's voice. "I assumed you would be filming the Fairest of Them all and then going on a date." She scoffed. "Easy Ginger. I don't have a crush on Apple." Humphrey denied smoothly. In fact, he had a crush on Jillian. "Come on you two! Let's go to the new sci-fi movie!" Hopper offered. "Okay." They were surprised to see Apple standing in line. "You like sci-fi?" Ginger asked. "Of course! I mean, who doesn't love science. And fiction?" She asked giggling. Humphrey had never seen this side of Apple. After the movie, Apple headed to go get some snacks. Ginger took the oppurtunity and whispered: "Why's the fairest of them all here?" She asked. "Yeah, she knows nothing about sci-fi." Hopper contributed. "What're you guys talking about?" Apple asked. "Not you!" Hopper said quickly. "The movie!' Humphrey said. "Yeah, like how that ship disappeared." Ginger brought up. "It didn't actually disappear. Since the colors we see are the colors things reflect all they had to do was counteract that by making the ship absorb light instead of reflecting it." Apple commented quickly. Humphrey followed her out. "You're so smart!" Humphrey said. Apple turned to look at him. She was only complimented on her brains by teachers. Other people complimented her on her looks. Apple thought of something. "Do you like sundaes?" She asked. She dragged him to her dorm and opened the mini fridge. "I only do this when Raven's not here. Everything-but-the-kitchen-sink sundaes!" Apple announced, offering the tub of ice cream."I gotta get some chocolate syrup. BRB!" She announced. Humphrey pulled out the video camera. This, this would help his documentary. Apple got back and her mirror phone rang. "Hi Mom." She tried to sound cheerful as she served sundaes. "Yes I know he's not my destined prince. It's not my fault! Look. goodbye mom." She hung up. "Are you okay?" Humphrey asked, forgetting he still had the video camera rolling. "She's been on my case ever since it was revealed that the hextbook prince Daring isn't my destined prince. She thinks it's somehow my fault for not showing the world my fairytale." Apple sighed. "All I want to do is be like her. Make her proud of me. That's mostly why I want to have my happily ever after. I want to follow in her footsteps." She sighed again. "I know how that feels." He sighed. "Come on! Let's make those sundaes!" Apple said, giving his shoulders a squeeze. "Add some nuts and some syrup!" She announced. The syrup splurted and splattered her face. She laughed. Humphrey was shocked. Maybe, despite what it had appeared Apple had to work at being perfect. She sat in her spinning desk chair with her sundae. On a moment of daring, Humphrey spun the chair around, She laughed. Humphrey spun it around faster and faster until she managed to choke out: "Stop! I'm gonna puke!" She yelled. "I haven't had that much fun in a while." Apple commented. "You need to get back to your dorm before Mama Bear comes for curfew check, otherwise you'll be stuck here all night." She warned. Category:Canon Character Fanfiction Category:Work in progress Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction